deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Betty VS HABIT
Betty VS HABIT is a What-If Death Battle between Betty Noire from Glitchtale and HABIT from the Slenderverse. Description Glitchtale VS EverymanHYBRID! In this battle between homicidal villains from fan-made internet shows, only one psychopath can live to tell the tale! Will Betty get to add another fighter to her league? Or will she be inhabited? Interlude '' [MUSIC Jim Johnston — Invader] '' Zach: Hello internet, welcome to DEATH BATTLE. Melissa: ... I am so disappointed in you. Greg: Anyway, you guys are probably all wondering: who the fuck are you? Where are Wiz and Boomstick? Well, thing is, they kinda got tired of Death Battle and decided to go on a break for a while. Zoey: So now we'll be hosts for that time. Zach: And our first battle will be one of big caliber. Sometimes, the fanfic writers just love to pimp an extra layer of psychopathy into their OCs. Melissa: Like Betty Noire, the soul of FEAR from Glitchtale! Greg: And HABIT, the body–snatching serial killer from EverymanHYBRID! Zoey: Today, we'll be analyzing their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win ... All of them: A DEATH BATTLE! Betty HABIT '' [MUSIC Giygas's Theme] '' Zach: Once upon a time, there was a group of college students who decided to make a video series about fitness. Greg: Fair enough. Zoey: And then they decided to add horror comedy to it and surprise the audience with a guy in a Slenderman costume. Greg: ... Why? Melissa: Because they're suckers. And as you might've seen coming from miles away, this obviously pisses off actual Slenderman to the point of him coming to their house to beat the poop out of them. Zach: Turns up, however, that Slenderman is only the least of their worries. Between and after all the guy-in-a-suit stalkings, an evil far greater than anything Slenderman could ever become unleashed itself: HABIT. Greg: The foremost rule you should remember about HABIT is that the creators basically tried to make him as edgy as they possibly could. Zoey: According to the series's lore, Jack the Ripper, Vlad the Impaler, Albert Fish, Josef Mengele and Ed Gein were all just manifestations of HABIT. Melissa: Oh, and he kills and eats a newborn baby. Zach: ... Okay, I get that they wanted him to be edgy, but that's seriously over the top. That's not an edgy villain anymore, that's just plain sloppy writing. Greg: Back on track, HABIT is a man of many weapons. He uses a lot of guns, knives, swords, baseball bats and other shit in his quest to make kills. He also has a chainsaw which he named "Rex". Zoey: HABIT is also known to drug his victims and even use gasoline to set things on fire. Intermission Death Battle Verdict Polls Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235 (Post-Reboot) Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:'YouTube' themed Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Villain vs. Neutral" themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Webshow" Themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles